Whatever You Do: Don't Eat the Mall Santa!
by LitLover 101
Summary: Requested head-canon turned fic for Writer-Imagines. Lizzie uses the holiday shopping crowds to help Sebastian work through his bloodlust issues. Sebastian plays Secret Santa for Lizzie's friends and family, earning her brownie points, or coal in her stocking? Sizzie fic


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Legacies**_** that would be the CW, Julie Plec, and the usual suspects.**

**Hello, my lovely readers. Lizzie attempts to help Sebastian who plays Lizzie's Little Helper this season. On with the show…**

_**Whatever You Do: Don't Eat the Mall Santa!**_

The strains of "It's Going to Be a White Christmas" played in the hallway of the Salvatore Boarding School, and Lizzie had something to be jolly about, for once. She had a new boyfriend. She'd made peace with her other friend, MG. Hope had been back for months with her annoying savior complex. Unfortunately Penelope Park rode a broomstick back home, but it meant that Jo was singing "Fa-la, la, la," all day long. Life was good.

Sighing, Lizzie brushed a hand over her long locks, smiling as she passed her fellow students in the hallways. No one could bring her down from cloud nine.

That is when someone decided to pop her balloon. "Ahhhhhhhh!" a scream came from downstairs.

"What in the hell?" Lizzie demanded. Her eyes went dark and she stormed down the hallway and went shooting down the stairs, her black boots making their way to a stop by the door.

"I said not more of this dreadful music!" Sebastian complained. He had a caroler by the neck. Another one cowered by the door. "Jingle bell. Jingle Bell. I do not understand why you believe this repetition of sound is supposed to be pleasing to my ear."

"Hey! Hey! We do not kill the soundtrack!" MG cried, coming to join in the not-merriment. "Let the poor people go, Sebastian. They're just trying to make this holiday a little more cheerful!"

Lizzie folded her arms over her chest as she watched the drama unfolding. She decided to let it play out for the next sixty seconds.

"Why would I let them go?" Sebastian demanded, eyeing the caroler he still held in an iron-like grip. "Will they not continue to come to others' doors to annoy them as well? I am doing the people of this town a favor by extinguishing this nuisance."

MG groaned. "Sebastian, you want to stay here. Right? Well, in order to stay, you have to play nice with humans, and that means letting the nice people go!"

Sebastian continued to eye the caroler like a lion at chow-time. Rolling her eyes, Lizzie placed her hand on the bannister before raising it in a clamped fist. Sebastian let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees. His head rotated and he let out a hiss before his blue eyes rounded. "Elizabeth?"

"Thanks, MG. I've got this. Why don't you get them some cookies and milk and a little compulsion for the road?" Lizzie shot MG a quick smile, before he moved to stand over her boyfriend, and shook her head at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

When he realized that Lizzie stopped using her magic on him, Sebastian stood up and straightened his jacket. He looked mildly embarrassed. "Those fools should not go about ringing anyone's doorbell."

"Those fools were just trying to offer up some Christmas spirit!" Lizzie shot back with a scoff. "What is wrong with you, Scrooge? Did Santa drop a piece of coal in your stocking?"

Brows rising, Sebastian looked confused. "I do not know who this Scrooge is. Does he live here?"

Lizzie sighed. "Never mind. I have last minute shopping to do…" Placing a hand on his bicep, she gave it a little squeeze and then grinned at Sebastian. "And I know just who is going to be my little helper this year."

Sebastian opened his mouth but Lizzie did not give him time to respond. "Meet me at the front door in twenty," she told him, already heading back upstairs. She needed to get her list and possibly some vervain. Better safe than sorry.

~0~

"What is this place?" Sebastian looked around him. "So many shops. Why do they need so many?"

"This is a mall, Sebastian. And this is how we're going to test your readiness to be at the school." Lizzie watched Sebastian's child-like curiosity quickly dissolve into annoyance.

Stopping mid-step, Sebastian turned to look back at Lizzie. "What do you mean? Your father assured me that I would be attending the school for the rest of the year."

"Yes. He…probably did that." Lizzie nodded as she watched humans walking past. She also caught Sebastian's eyes flicking from her to the humans. She did not miss the predatory look that passed over his face. "But he'll kick you out the second he thinks you're a threat."

"Yes?" Sebastian tore his focus away from a human to stare at Lizzie. "This is why you make friends…with people like the Phoenix. If I accidently kill him—as the turnip—I mean MG," Sebastian added a wide smile to his comment, "he will blaze back to the living. Such a wondrous trait."

"Sebastian." Lizzie inhaled slowly and placed her hands together. Today would take all of her limited patience. "Landon is not a toy. We don't really know how many times he can combust, and then 'Poof' back into existence. Hope is one of my bes—friends," letting out a nervous laugh, Lizzie inhaled, again, "and Hope would be devastated if anything happened to her Sci-fi loving elf."

"Are you afraid that my tentative friendship with Landon will affect you relationship with Hope? Would you prefer that I spend more time with my own kind?" Sebastian watched Lizzie closely. "The vampires: MG and Kaleb? They do not like me much. They find…my nicknames offensive and my desire for you creates tension with MG."

Lizzie groaned. "Befriend Hope. Everyone else tries to. Now…" Lizzie took hold of Sebastian's hand. "And do you know what one of the best ways to befriend someone in the twenty-first century is?" Brightening, Lizzie pulled Sebastian inside a store. "By buying them things."

"Your friends will like you if you give them material goods?" Sebastian looked confused. "Like this?" He took hold of a scarf.

Lizzie wrinkled her nose. "No! They will like you if you buy them things they'll like. Not things that will make you think you hate them. No! To this scarf. Yes, to this hat." Lizzie took a hat and placed it on top of Sebastian's head. "It's a good thing Daddy gave her his credit card before we left. Trust me. You're going to love this part."

~0~

A solid hour later, Sebastian sat on the chair while Lizzie tried on another dress. She could see Sebastian looking like every other guy she'd ever met after numerous hours spent shopping with her. His head hung to the side. His eyes had glazed over. He might be comatose.

"Sebastian!" Lizzie shouted.

Jumping in the chair he sat in, Sebastian blinked at her. "Lovely. Help with the zipper?" He got up and came over to slide the metal up her back. Lizzie eyed him in the mirror. If not for the mall security cameras, they might steam up the mirror but Lizzie was not in the mood to make a sex tape for some rando.

Sighing, Lizzie turned from side to side. "You really like it?"

Sebastian smiled that slow smile that made Lizzie's heart beat speed up. "Yes. I do." He cupped her chin and kissed her slowly on the lips.

After a moment, Lizzie backed up. "Hmm. Later." She promised him with a smile.

"Right." Sebastian's eyes went to the cameras. He might have been born five centuries ago, but he was quick to understand what dangers were in the world today. Constant surveillance not being one of his favorites. Lizzie figured it would be a pain for a vampire to always have their photo taken.

Going over to the bags, Sebastian picked them up. "Where are we to go now?"

"I thought we could get some lunch," Lizzie said.

"Ah." Sebastian looked pleased at the thought.

Leading the way toward the bank of elevators, Lizzie did not notice when Sebastian suddenly disappeared. It was after she started to go inside one of the elevators, equipped with wall-to-wall glass that she caught sight of Sebastian making his way toward Santa's Shop. He walked far too close behind an elf for Lizzie's liking.

Groaning, Lizzie threw an arm out and pushed the closing doors open. If she had to use a tiny bit of magic, she would and she would hope no one noted it.

Making her way toward the elf, her boyfriend and the shop, Lizzie called out. "Honey! Where are you going? The pizza's up there!" When Sebastian turned, Lizzie pointed to the second floor and she saw how close to the edge he was. Hurrying over to him, she threw her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Whatever you do: Do not eat the Mall Santa!"

Sebastian hissed into her ear. "He is bleeding."

"Okay. Let me go check it out. And in the meantime, you go upstairs and get us a couple of slices," Lizzie patted the vamp on the back before she made her way to the shop.

"Hey, lady! You can't go in there!" one of the elves snapped, glowering at Lizzie.

"Watch me!" Lizzie snapped back, glaring at him. She pushed her way inside the shop. Sebastian was right. The Mall Santa was bleeding. "Holy shit!" she cried. "You're a girl!"

"It's how I pay the bills!" Mall Santa snapped. She groaned. "Kid freakin' cut my hand with a sharpened candy cane. What is with people nowadays? And aren't you a little old to be storming into my workshop, kid?" The Santa rolled her big blue eyes.

"I am. I mean. I guess." Opening her bag, Lizzie pulled out a jar. "You know, my grandparents own this old health food store and sometimes get remedies for wounds. This will help your cut heal really fast." She handed over the jar.

Technically, she made this that morning and if her dad knew she just gave a healing compound away; he would not be happy. "Do not risk exposure," he'd said, about a billion times. But Lizzie figured it wouldn't hurt to help one Santa just this once. It was the holiday season.

The Santa took off the cap and sniffed. "Smells like vanilla."

"I add a scent. Otherwise it smells like…" Lizzie stopped herself and offered a winning smile.

"Thanks, kid," the Santa said. She took some of the compound and placed it on her wound. "It tingles."

"You should be fine in about an hour," Lizzie said.

"Is it magic?" Santa questioned her.

"Sort of," Lizzie nodded. "I've got to go find my boyfriend."

"Thank you," the Santa said.

"You're welcome," Lizzie replied.

"Wait, Miss. Here. For the medication." The Santa thrust a teddy bear at Lizzie.

"Thanks," Lizzie let out a quiet laugh. She knew who she would give this guy to. "Good luck with the kids."

Leaving the workshop, Lizzie felt relieved when she spotted an unhappy-looking Sebastian brooding at a table. With a smile, Lizzie went to the elevators and she went up to the second floor. "Thank you," she said. Bending over, she kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

"For what?" Sebastian lifted eyes full of confusion, to Lizzie.

Lizzie took a seat across from him. "For not snacking on Santa. For carrying my shopping around all day. For listening to me talk. For being here."

Sebastian laid a hand on the table. Lizzie placed her palm in his and stared into Sebastian's eyes. "For you, Elizabeth, you would be quite shocked as to the lengths I would go." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

Giggling, Lizzie rolled her eyes and opened her purse. "Brought a treat."

"A candy cane?" Sebastian remarked. His look of confusion had begun to appear when he sniffed the air and then their eyes met. A little smirk played at the edges of Lizzie's lips. "Oh."

"There's some squirrel…treats in my purse, for the ride home." Lizzie added as Sebastian began to suck on the candy cane. "You might want to slow down. That's all you're getting for the week."

"Week?" Sebastian moaned around the candy cane as his sucking slowed and he offered Lizzie a forlorn look, all wide eyes and pouty lips. It made her laugh quietly.

"I believe you can get the control thing down, Sebastian. With time. And practice." Watching him nod, Lizzie picked up her pizza slice. Yes, Christmas was turning out to be happy indeed.

~0~

On Christmas morning, Lizzie woke up to Josie tugging at her shoulder. "Lizzie, its morning! Come on!"

Yawning, Lizzie forced herself to get up. "I'm coming," she groaned.

Jo took hold of Lizzie's hand and literally dragged her out of their room. This was one of the only days of the year that Lizzie would ever be caught dead in her PJs in front of anyone from the school.

Jo pulled Lizzie toward the tree. Hope was already downstairs with Frodo and Alaric. Lizzie's father turned to face the twins. "You're up," his comment was directed at Lizzie. "That means one thing."

"It's noon?" Jed quipped, rolling his eyes.

Lizzie scoffed. "No. It's time to open the presents, Daddy?"

Alaric nodded. "Yes." He picked up a present. "Ah, look. This one is from Lizzie." He began to pull off the paper as Lizzie's brows came together. She did not use that paper. Who switched out her present? Her eyes went to Penelope who cupped a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of her face. The brunette just smirked back at Lizzie.

Opening the gift, Alaric pulled out a scarf. A really ugly scarf. Lizzie knew that scarf. She'd told Sebastian "No," to that item! He switched her gifts. Jaws tightening, Lizzie shot Sebastian an evil look when her father came over to throw his arms around her neck. "I love it, honey."

"You do?" Lizzie squeaked out, patting her dad on the back.

Pulling back, Alaric nodded. "I do. I'm going to wear it with the sweater Hope got me."

"How do you know about that?" Hope cried. She shot Landon a look. Landon's head fell onto his chest. "Did you tell everyone what I got them?" the tri-brid cried before shaking her head. "Unbelievable."

"I did a truth spell on him for fun," Penelope said. "On the bright side, the spell worked. On the downside… Well, thanks for the concert tickets."

Hope let out another groan and Landon tugged her head onto his shoulder. "Let's just see what else Lizzie got everyone," he suggested.

"Noooo!" Lizzie cried, trying to free herself from her father's one-armed embrace. "I mean…sure." She forced a grin. Sebastian would be eating skunk blood by the end of the week for this.

"This one is for Jo," MG said. He picked up a gift and held it out to Jo. Gulping, Lizzie tried not to worry too much about what Sebastian had decided Jo would like.

Opening her gift, Jo's smile froze as she looked at the open box. Jewelry? Really? Why would Sebastian think Lizzie would get Jo jewelry? She'd bought Jo a very nice pair of boots. Very cute. Very stylish. Very something Lizzie might want to borrow…

"Umm…where's the other half?" Jo asked, holding up the necklace.

"I…" Lizzie had no idea what to say. "They were only selling them half-sizes." She shrugged as Jo smiled tightly.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll open mine. Hopefully it won't explode," she muttered the last part loud enough for everyone to hear. Opening another jewelry box, Penelope looked surprised but not as surprised as Lizzie was. What was with the weird gifts? Pulling out a half-heart, Penelope moved to stand in front of Josie. "This has a J on the back," Penelope said. She and Jo placed the half hearts together.

"Mine has a P," Jo said. She turned to look at Lizzie and her eyes had filled with tears. Hurrying over to her twin, Jo threw her arms around Lizzie's neck. "Thank you for finally accepting us," she breathed, pulling back and letting out a laugh. "This all I wanted this year."

Lizzie looked to Sebastian who seemed pleased with himself. Eyes going back to her sister, Lizzie nodded. "All I want is for you to be happy…even if it is with Sat-Penelope."

"Next!" Kaleb called out. He opened his gift. "A certificate of theft insurance on my ride for the next decade! Girl, who knew you could be this generous!" He crossed the room to hug Lizzie. She'd never been hugged this much on Christmas for her gifts.

Landon opened his gift. "The complete first season of the Twilight Zone!" He nodded his appreciation. "Thank you, Lizzie. This is actually the nicest thing you've done for me since we met."

Hope giggled as Rafael handed a present to Landon who handed it to Hope. She rattled it. "Hmm… I wonder what this could be," Hope said, shooting Lizzie a playful smile before she began to tear the paper off. Her eyes went wide when she opened it.

Lizzie had no idea what she was looking at. "I hope you like it…" She stared at a painting, wondering who made it when Hope burst into tears. Oh, no! Wrong! Damn it, Sebastian, Lizzie thought. She moved to sit beside Hope. "I'm so –" Hope stopped Lizzie from saying sorry when the tri-brid turned and threw her arms around Lizzie's neck.

"Thank you!" Hope cried. When she pulled back, she was smiling through her tears.

"Who made it?" Landon asked, eyeing the painting.

"My dad. I thought it was gone. I'd asked around but no one in my family knew where it was. And here it is. Thank you, Lizzie." Hope leaned into Lizzie's shoulder. "This is the best present anyone has given me."

"Oh?" Landon had picked up a box and now tried to hide it.

"MG, it's your turn," Kaleb said. He picked up a box and handed it to MG. MG looked at Lizzie and Lizzie hoped that Sebastian had not bought a gag gift. Tearing into the present, MG grinned. "It's Just Dance! The one that's not even in stores yet! Thanks, Lizzie!"

"You're welcome," Lizzie felt better and better as Jed took a box. She waited while he unwrapped a book. She wondered if Jed read.

Jed looked happy enough. "_Call_ _of_ _the_ _Wild_. I actually like this. Thanks."

Rafael took the last of the boxes and opened it with care. "Running shoes?"

Lizzie's brows went up. "Yes…because you like to run…"

"Elizabeth, don't be bashful," Sebastian called. "She was remarking on how you had a talent for running in your human days and you might like to explore that talent once again."

Rafael nodded. A grin appeared on his face. "Thank you. I think I'm going to try them out tomorrow. Land, you want to come with?"

Landon nodded. "I'm cool with watching."

Lizzie's phone rang and she noted a Skype call coming in. "That's my sister's number," Kaleb said. Lizzie answered. "Hi, Kym! How's your Christmas?" Lizzie called.

"Lame! But I like the T you sent me overnight," Kym held up a "I'm with the Dork" T. She let out a laugh. "I'll be sure to wear it whenever MG and Kaleb come for a visit."

Laughing, Lizzie looked to MG who was blushing and Kaleb who shook his head. Sebastian managed to contain his laughter, just barely.

"Got to go, Uncle Earl's looking for me and I have to hide," Kym told them and waved before ending the call.

Smiling, Lizzie looked up to see a message appearing in the middle of the room. "Thank you, Lizzie. Pedro!" Scrawled through the middle of the room.

"He got my teddy bear!" Lizzie said, placing a hand over her mouth and sniffling.

~0~

The rest of the day involved Lizzie thanking other people for lame presents. If only they'd paid attention to her list. But the day was far from over.

"Elizabeth, you know, I've heard that it is better to give than to receive," Sebastian told her, cornering her in the kitchen. Hope had asked Lizzie to keep an eye on some cookies that had just gone in the oven.

"Sure," Lizzie rolled her eyes. Sebastian took her in his arms. "I received you this Christmas. And that is all I could wish for."

Lizzie giggled. "So sweet. Where is my present?"

"Here," Sebastian pulled out a tiny box from his pocket.

"It's a little soon for jewelry but…" Lizzie opened the box and found a key. "Okay… What's this?"

"That unlocks a box that you may open when you have reached your twenty-third birthday," Sebastian pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"I may not get there," Lizzie replied.

Sebastian looked down at her. "If I can control my desire to feed on all the little shopping humans and your Mall Santa; you will find a way to live." Shaking her head, Lizzie pressed her head to his chest. "What is that smell?" Sebastian inquired after a moment.

"Lizzie!" Hope cried, coming into the kitchen.

"Oops!" Lizzie giggled.

"Let's go play with Milton's Dancing machinery, shall we and leave the cookies to Pandora's Box," Sebastian suggested.

"Stop calling me that!" Hope called as Lizzie and Sebastian fled the kitchen, laughing.

Maybe Sebastian was right. He could learn to control his urges and Lizzie would be able to unlock his present in the future with her sister by her side. What a Merry Christmas that would be.

**I hope you have merry holiday season and a wonderful New Year! **

**Thank you reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**-J**


End file.
